Solid cosmetics such as foundations or liquid cosmetics such as sunscreens which are in widespread use help protect and lighten a user's skin and reduce wrinkles. The user may apply cosmetics onto a makeup puff and pat to spread the cosmetics on a user's face.
Cosmetics may be sold with a makeup puff received in a cosmetic vessel. Generally, the puff may be received in a lid of the cosmetic vessel. Therefore, to apply cosmetics, a user may open the lid to take the puff out of it, and press the puff onto the cosmetics with the user's fingers inserted under an elastic ribbon of the puff to pick up a predetermined amount of the cosmetics.
However, when the user directly presses the puff onto the cosmetics, cosmetics more than the user needs may be applied to the puff by the pressure the user applies on the puff, which may cause waste of the puff. Therefore, recently, a method has been developed in which a sponge is impregnated with liquid cosmetics and the liquid cosmetics permeated into the sponge is discharged and supplied to the puff when the user presses the sponge with the puff.
However, in the above-described conventional cosmetics vessel, cosmetics more than the user needs may be discharged to the puff by the pressure the user presses the sponge. In addition, when the user presses the sponge too hard by mistake, the cosmetics may be discharged to a portion of the puff adjacent to the user's fingers as well as the surface of the puff which directly touches the user's skin, which may cause considerable inconvenience to the user.
In addition, conventionally, when the user applies the cosmetics to the user's skin such as a face by tapping the puff holding the cosmetics from the cosmetics-impregnated sponge, the user repeats pressing the puff against the cosmetics-impregnated sponge to apply the cosmetics. In this manner, however, the cosmetics may be seriously contaminated with viruses, molds, or bacteria on the skin. Furthermore, the contaminated microorganism in the cosmetics may keep growing until the user uses up the cosmetics. As a result, such contamination causes skin stimulation, skin problems, skin allergies, smell change, and the like. If the user experiences such inconvenience, the user will avoid using the cosmetics. Although the user wishes to use the cosmetic product for beauty, the cosmetics may rather cause personal hygiene problems and skin problems. Therefore, the user may feel strongly dissatisfied with the cosmetics.
For safe storage and use of cosmetics to avoid contamination by microorganism, a vessel container may have a structure to prevent cosmetic contents from contacting external contaminants. In addition, while only a desired amount of cosmetics is used, the remaining cosmetics are to be safely kept without contamination by microorganism.
The solution and review for such structure are to be earnestly sought. Thus, recommendation for use of cosmetics for beauty without finding a fundamental solution to it may rather cause serious skin side effects.
In addition, in general, the user keeps a cosmetic vessel in a storage compartment of a vehicle or a purse when going outside, and takes out the cosmetic vessel when using it. In such case, since heat from the place where the cosmetic vessel is stored permeates into the cosmetic vessel, the temperature of the cosmetic contents may increase, and the heat may remain in the cosmetics as latent heat. However, when the cosmetics with the increased temperature are applied the user's skin, the feeling when the cosmetics are applied to the skin may deteriorate.
In other words, conventionally, when applying the cosmetics, the user may find the temperature of the cosmetics unpleasantly warm and may not feel refreshed due to the heat of the cosmetics. At the same time, since the cosmetics do not smoothly permeate into the skin, the user may not feel that the user's makeup looks natural.